1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiving circuit and a related transceiving circuit resistance calibration method, and particularly relates to a transceiving circuit and a related transceiving circuit resistance calibration method, which utilizes devices thereof for resistance matching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a communication system, resistance matching for a transmission path must be seriously concerned. Since drift occurs for the resistor inside the chip, a circuit that can calibrate resistance matching is needed for accurate resistance matching. One of the solutions is providing a high accurate calibrating circuit to reach the purpose of calibration resistance. However, the calibrating circuit must occupies a great region, if it is desired to perform accurate calibration. For example, the USA patent with a number U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,302 discloses such calibrating mechanism.